


A Minor Change

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daycare, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Richie got a haircut.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Minor Change

Richie felt like a new man. Today he had gotten newly framed glasses and a haircut that showed just how defined his face was. 

Richie ruffled his hair a bit as he looked at himself in his car's rearview mirror. He held a bit of regret for cutting his hair as short as he did. Usually, he’d keep his hair to his eyebrows in the front and almost to the nape of his neck in the back. Now, his fringe reached the beginning of his forehead and he had no hair laying on his neck. 

Richie shook his head and put his car into drive. He had better things to worry about than his new look, like his son and twin daughters who were waiting to be picked up from daycare. 

His boy, Damien, had just turned 6 years old on March 18th, 2005 and his two girls Dawn and Damaris were having their third birthday on July 31st. Thinking of how quickly his babies were growing always made Richie feel old. No matter how young he looked or how cool he was with the teenagers now, he still was a 30-year-old comedian and radio show host with a husband and three kids. 

Richie smiled to himself as he finally pulled up to the daycare. He quickly walked into the daycare, greeted the Nanny, signed out his kids for the day, and walked to the backroom to pick his kids up. 

As he walked into the playroom, Richie was greeted with the scent of, well, children. There was what seemed like millions of children running around the playroom screaming who knows what. Richie scanned the room looking for his kids familiar dark brown curly heads. 

There, sitting in the corner of the playroom with a lego set in their hands sat his two girls. He weaved his way in and out of the frolicking children to his own. 

“Dawn, Damaris,” Richie smiled, “time to go home.” 

His little girls frowned as they looked up at him. Dawn took her sister's hand and started to discreetly distance herself from Richie. 

Richie frowned, “Dawn, sweetie, what’s wrong?” 

Dawn's lower lipped started wobbling, “Where my Dada?” 

“I’m right here, kiddo,” Richie replies worriedly. “What do you mean?” 

“Not my Dada.” 

“Wha-“ 

“DADDY!” Richie whipped his head back and smiled as his son jumped on his back and hugged him from behind. 

“Hey, bud!” Richie caught Damien on his back, “You been working out? You’re all sweaty.” 

“No!” Damien laughed, “I was- woah!” 

“What?” 

“Your hair.” 

Realization dawned over Richie. That’s why Dawn was acting strangely, he had changed his appearance. 

Richie laughed, “I thought I looked kinda weird too. It’s a good thing hair grows back.”

Damien shrugged and nodded before turning to his cubby to retrieve his belongings. 

Richie watched his son for a second before turning towards his daughters, “Time to go kiwis.” 

Damaris raised her small hands in eagerness while her twin looked at her in astonishment. Richie laughed before bending down to pick up Damaris, “You’re coming home too, Dawn.” 

“Alright, I’m ready!” Damien announced as he returned with his shark themed backpack strapped to his back, “Come on, Dawn! I wanna go home and play with my toys!” 

Dawn shakily stood up on small chubbish legs and she reached out for her brother's hand. She eyed Richie wearily, “That’s my Dada?” 

“Yes,” Damien nodded as he took her hand, “that’s Daddy. He just got a haircut and changed his glasses, that’s all.” 

Trusting her older brother, Dawn nodded in understanding as they made their way towards the exit of the daycare. 

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••__••_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••__••_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

“Woah! Who are you and where is my husband?” Eddie joked as he stirred a pot over the stove. 

Richie huffed a laugh, “It’s not that bad is it?” 

Eddie shook his head as he turned away from the stove, “No not all. Though your nose is bigger than I thought.” 

Richie smiled before placing a loving kiss on Eddie's lips, “My nose is made to smell arousal.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s wiggling eyebrows, “Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own terrible hair. 
> 
> Damien: 6 years old. Born March 18th, 1999  
> (Eddie and Richie were 23 when they had Damien) 
> 
> Dawn and Damaris: 2 years old. Born July 31, 2002  
> (Eddie and Richie were 26 when they had Dawn and Damaris)


End file.
